


Changing Seasons

by Lucicelo



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Affection, Appendicitis, Bisexuality, Cheating, Courtney is a photographer, Depression, F/F, F/M, Ginger is a Novelist, Growing Up, Protectiveness, Romance, Surgery, Teenage Drama, breaking up, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Instead of Ginger forgiving Darren for his infidelity and Dodie's decision to keep secrets, Ginger makes the tough decision to cut them out of her life.
Relationships: Ginger Foutley/Courtney Gripling, Ginger Foutley/Darren Patterson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This show was one of the many cartoons I watched as a kid. I shipped Ginger x Darren, I found the dynamic between Dodie and her friends bearable. As an adult? Nope. I'm revamping this in a oneshot where Ginger forgets Darren after her appendix hospitalization and ends up distancing herself from her friends. 
> 
> Also, I might be off base on certain aspects since I trailed from the initial episode. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

The moment Ginger opened her eyes, her mind swirled from the pulsations from her side. She winced at the hospital lights blaring down at her and the light coming from outside the window. Shutting her eyes, she lifted her weak arm to cover her eyes to adjust. Once she got used to the brightness, she looked around the room and realized she was in a hospital room. 

She saw a large bouquet of flowers on the side of her bed. Her eyes watered at her mom's familiar writing on the card. Right beside it, there was a messy saran wrapped chocolate box that screamed Carl. The thought of anything gross in the box made Ginger wrinkle her nose. Although, she was certain that even Carl wouldn't tamper with a gift for a hospital patient.

Either way, she loved the gesture.

Despite their differences, Ginger knew that her brother loved her. His little begrudged gestures and forms of revenge on her behalf made her feel warm inside. He never failed to show how much he cared for her.

The feeling withered away at the thought of everything else. Her eyes prickled with tears over her _first_ heartbreak. She never thought Darren would hurt her. He used to condemn guys who cheated on their girlfriends. Whenever he saw these events in movies or heard rumors of cheating in school, he whispered he wouldn't dare do it to her. He cared about her too much.

Once he entered the football program, he changed. He didn't spend as much time with her and soaked the attention from the upper classmen. Anytime she tried calling his house, his mother said that he was at practice or with his new friends. If she caught him on her way home, Darren ignored her to entertain his friends.

She didn't exist in his world.

It was a repeat of when his headgear came off.

No girls wanted to do with him. Ginger heard more than enough classmates giggle at the headgear and compared him to his older brother. Once it came off, those same girls _flocked_ to him. In those moments, Ginger saw the hypocritical side of girls. She didn't count herself out at all. She gossiped with Dodie and Macie over his revealed chiseled face.

Yet, the current stabs to her heart overshadowed the pain on her side. She didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to speak to Darren ever again.

Darren was her one of best friend before the romance aspect of their relationship. Ever since they were kids, she confided in him in different aspects of her life. Her window became a perch for their afternoon talks, later on, a kissing spot. She loved him before the head piece came off and he matured into a teenager.

With this betrayal, the trust was _broken._

Any excuse he might tell her, the way he pursued Simone would echo in her mind. Had he broken up with her and told her about his feelings for Simone, she would have understood. A broken heart on her end was _inevitable._ She grew to love him on a _romantic_ level. But, he wasn't honest. Any form of friendship was impossible for her.

At least, her current hurt self didn't want to give Darren the opportunity to hurt her again. She felt he wouldn't notice her missing from his life. He made the strides for his own happiness without her anyway.

On the other hand, her best friends walked a fine line with her.

As much as she loved Dodie, she couldn't tolerate being in _Dodie's_ presense. The news of Dodie lying for Darren broke her heart. She thought years of friendship meant her best friend would tell her _everything_. It shouldn't have surprised her that Dodie wanted to keep Simone happy. But, for old times sake, she tried giving her the benefit of the doubt.

She wasn't sure anymore.

Dodie's mission for popularity blinded her to everyone but herself.

Thinking back on it, Dodie _and_ Macie made faces when she was lovey dovey with Darren. In Ginger's opinion, all couples held hands and made goo goo eyes. Their trio used to sigh in longing when they saw other couples kissing. All of them wished for the other to get a boyfriend and giggle about being in a relationship. Apparently, when it came to _her_ it was an issue.

After her mom sat her down and spoke to her, Ginger realized she was being obnoxious in her first relationship. She pushed aside her friends for a boyfriend, but they tried breaking up her relationship. _Both_ sides were wrong. Yet, for the fond memories of their friendship, Ginger forgave them for their part in their fight. Dodie and Macie hugged it out with her, everything went back to normal.

Until, everything spiraled out of control.

Maybe, her mom was _right._

Her friendships ran its course.

Even though her mom's old best friend chatted like old times, Ginger didn't think this would happen to her. She would always remember Darren breaking her trust and Dodie putting popularity over her oldest friend.

She needed time to finalize her decision.

But first, she needed to tell a nurse to keep them away from her.

* * *

Confronting Dodie brought nothing but drama. Ginger saw first hand how dramatic Dodie became when someone wronged her. In their old fights, Dodie prolonged their fight until it was _unbearable_. At least, Dodie apologized and felt her remorse. Ginger didn't know if Dodie would be honest this time.

Before she ate her hospital dinner, Macie appeared with a vase of flowers in her arms. Ginger didn't expect her mom to have called anyone over. She hoped Macie was the only one

Ginger couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Hey Mace."

"Hey Ginger." Macie hurried to the table and placed her flowers on the table. She managed to get on her tippy toes to give Ginger a hug since Ginger couldn't move much. "How's the stitches?"

"Numb with flashes of pain." Ginger motioned to the I.V in her arm. "I got the good stuff. I don't feel much."

Macie grinned as she sat on the chair right next to Ginger's bed. "Good."

Ginger listened to Macie update her on the events at school. She noticed how she skimmed away from anything pertaining to Darren. Sports were off the table. When it came to school drama, Macie added her own input while scoffing at the ridiculousness of these people.

Macie asked her. "How are you, Ginger?"

"What do you mean? _I'm fine_." Ginger stated.

Rubbing her palms, Macie hinted. "You know...your break up."

"Honestly, I need time to myself, Macie." Ginger told Macie with a raspy voice. "The doctor said I need to stay in the hospital and the nurses say I don't need any stress right now. So, I hate to say it, but I don't want Dodie visit me."

Tears flooded Macie's eyes, she was a tough, but fragile girl all at the same time. She stayed silent as she looked at Ginger.

Ginger forced a smile on her face. "After today, the nurses won't let Dodie or Darren visit my room. I don't want to see them. Who knows if Darren actually cares enough to try to visit?"

"But, Ginger! He does care!" Macie insisted.

Ginger shook her head. "He has a fine way to show it, Mace."

Macie dropped her shoulders with a morose. "Oh."

Ginger reassured her. "You can still come visit. But, you don't have to choose between the both of us, Mace. You can stay with Dodie. You two were closer than me anyway."

Macie snapped her head up before she exclaimed. "No! Ginger, I want to be here for you. We are all _best friends_. I can _never_ choose between the two of you."

Ginger shuffled her covers up to hide her hands. "Mace, be honest with me. Is Dodie sorry for having kept secrets for Darren?"

Macie sniffed. "S-She is! I know she is! She told me she wrote him a letter. Telling him that he had to tell you the truth or break up with you before anyone got hurt."

Letting out a sigh, Ginger licked her chapped lips. Macie hid Dodie's plans and didn't tell her either. Ginger felt _exhausted._ She wanted Macie to leave, but Macie started wiping away her own tears over their broken friendship. Whether the trio was broken or not, Macie didn't know Ginger wanted to separate from both of them.

"She should have told me anyway."

* * *

Lois saw a dramatic change in her daughter. Whether from the trauma of the surgery or her breakup, Ginger closed herself up. After Macie's visit, Lois went inside of the room to catch Ginger wiping her eyes. Ginger tried playing off her tears on account of her surgery spot. But, Lois heard the shakiness in her voice.

So, she took over the conversation.

She reassured her daughter of Carl having bought legitimate chocolates. No concoctions or handmade baking items were in his get well box. Ginger ate her dinner in silence and listened with half an ear. There wasn't a quirk of a smile or a snip over Carl maturing while she was passed out.

Once Ginger finished her meal, Lois picked up everything on her tray and set it aside. She pressed a kiss on Ginger's forehead before she left the room.

Lois went to the nurse's station to greet one of her coworkers, Brianne. "Hey, Anne. Anything new about Ging?"

Her coworker, Brianne, answered. "Other than taking it easy, there's nothing physically wrong with her. But, your daughter told me not to let two people visit her. A...Darren Patterson and Dodie Bishop?"

Lois' jaw almost dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." Brianne typed on her computer and double checked. "Before that little girl came in, Ginger called a nurse into her room to tell them not to let them in. When we asked for a reason, she just said it was _complicated."_ She chuckled. "Teenagers are so secretive. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Yeah." Lois said goodbye before she went to one of the vending machines for a soda.

Ginger's problems were _serious._

Details of the breakup were minimal. Of course, Lois didn't insist on answers. Nothing good came from forcing information out of her kids. With her daughter looking so _distraught,_ she kept her ears open and mouth closed. Knowing Ginger, she didn't want her mom to look at Darren any differently than before.

Dodie was a surprising development. Lois knew friends had their disagreements, but problems were resolved _fast._ Ginger and her friends tended to solve their own issues without parental intervention. Somehow, these girls managed to communicate their issues and get past it.

This time, it appeared Lois wouldn't see Darren or Dodie anytime soon.

* * *

Ginger was discharged with strict instructions from her surgeon. Since her mother was a nurse, she didn't worry about forgetting about being careful with her stitches or overexerting herself. Her mom would remind her to take her pain medicine or to leave the heavy lifting alone.

The school gave her another week of repose. A means to keep her from exerting herself or to pull at her stitches. Ginger was happy to have this time away from school. This mini vacation gave her plenty of thinking time while recovering from her appendix surgery.

At some point, Ginger decided in changing her classes. When she spoke to her mom, she agreed without questioning her. Ginger knew that her mom was waiting for her to tell her everything, but she kept her emotions to herself.

Besides, she could trust in her mom to give her unbiased advice.

They went to her school early in the morning to change her schedule. To her relief, her councilor approved of the changes on account of sudden dropouts or exchanges. She entered her original classes to remain close with her friends, but different teachers might take her mind off of things.

As soon as Ginger got comfortable at home, her freedom came to an end.

She had to return to school.

Ginger woke up with nausea.

And it wasn't a side effect from her medicine.

She went through her morning routine before she walked downstairs with her lighter backpack. She saw Carl rushing through last minute homework that she was sure their mom forced him to do. Carl waved at her good morning, but his face remained focused on his papers.

Giggling under her breath, Ginger tossed her backpack onto the ground before she sat at the table. She fiddled with her glass of juice while breathing through her nose. Her nerves skyrocketed as she looked up at the clock.

Her mom whipped a stack of blueberry pancakes and drowned them in syrup. She made two plates and an extra one in case Hoodsey came around to leave with Carl. It was almost a given she would feed the kid when he arrived. Her mom was always considerate of any stray kids coming in her home.

The plates onto the table with a chipper. "Here ya go, Ging. A nice fluffy stack for a good first day."

"Thanks mom." Ginger smiled light as she picked up her utensils. She ignored Carl's gross display in eating the pancakes with his face.

"Ready for school, kiddo?"

"No. But, I have to face everyone somehow." Ginger swallowed her syrup soaked pancake.

They tasted like ash.

* * *

School was a _nightmare._

Ginger heard whispers as she walked through the hallways. Eyes lingered on her as people tried guessing what happened to her. The rumor mill did its job in spreading the worst version to the public. Ginger would have laughed at the rumors if she wasn't already upset with other issues.

As the new freshman, the upperclassmen wanted nothing to do with her. They didn't see her value or saw her as a nobody. She didn't come from Courtney Gripling money or a legacy like Darren Patterson. She was the dropped ex girlfriend of their new hopeful. The younger brother of the previous _Patterson._ The one who snatched up a beautiful cheerleader as a girlfriend. An expected and approved choice.

The mass difference in hierarchies _boggled_ Ginger's mind. Middle school politics were _simple_ in comparison. Dodie jammed her head with numerous cliques with sub sections of said cliques. How she managed to get this information, Ginger wasn't curious enough to find out. Though, Dodie mentioned how her artsy category, didn't warrant a glance from the popular clique.

Again, they were the _nerdy losers._

Ginger realized she didn't care about her status anymore. After her hospitalization, she found herself thinking about her relationships and her school life. At the end of the day, she returned home to her family and their opinion mattered most. Although, she knew deep inside she would still _yearn_ for the approval of her classmates.

Oh well.

She was still a teenager at the end of the day.

Changing her school schedule helped keep her away from Darren _and_ Dodie. The harder material kept her mind busy. Still, having no one to talk to made her dejected. Many of her classmates were from her old middle school, but they didn't know her like Macie or Dodie. They were strangers. She didn't know what to say to them before it grew awkward.

She saw Macie in between classes. Macie tried waving at her whenever they bumped into each other, Ginger smiled before rushing away. She didn't need Dodie to see her.

All the running helped her lungs, but her side ached at the end of the day. She came close to irritating her surgery scar because of the chaffing. Then again, she was the one avoiding Darren and Dodie instead of facing them. She didn't feel ready to speak to them.

As she walked past the small stage in the courtyard, she saw the jocks taking over the space. For the first time in weeks, she saw Darren's face. He looked so carefree and without a care in the world. Somehow, he appeared _more handsome_ than when she last saw him.

Ginger fingered the spine of her books. She hated the fact that Darren acted like _nothing happened._ He forgot that he hurt someone he claimed to have loved. She suffered in immense pain while he showed off Simone on his arm.

When Simone place her hand on Darren's chest and laugh with fluttering lashes, fury filled the inside of her chest. Ginger swallowed her words of anger and walked in the other direction. She wasn't one to make a scene and she wouldn't start now.

* * *

A week passed before Dodie figured out Ginger switched her classes around. Ginger thought that it was obvious she wasn't in these classes, but Dodie's attention strayed to popular girls or gossip. It wasn't surprising. She thought Macie would have told Dodie about her being released from the hospital. Either Macie wanted to see if Dodie noticed or asked about their supposed best friend.

Maybe, that was wishful thinking on Ginger's part.

Ginger gathered her books in her arms and closed her locker. Her newest biology class was located closer to her locker. This helped keep walking to a minimum to where her jeans didn't rub against her bandage for long. She recovered without infection, but she was still tender on her appendentary spot.

"Ginger!" Dodie pushed people out the way.

Ginger clenched her jaw at the sound of Dodie's voice. Her irritation surfaced from the depths of her soul. She didn't want to talk to her. Turning around, she began walking away, hoping Dodie would leave her alone.

"Wait, Ginger!" Dodie got closer before she grabbed Ginger's arm. "Why didn't you tell me you came back to school?"

Ginger turned around with a scowl on her face. "Now, you notice that I'm here?"

Dodie jerked back in confusion. "What? Ginger, you didn't call me to let me know that you came back."

Ginger said. "I told Macie I came back a week ago. Didn't she tell you?"

Dodie's face went red as she chuckled. "Ah...I was probably distracted by other things. Sorry about that. But, Ginger, you switched classes on us! I had to find out from-"

Ginger tuned her out as she watched Dodie spill explanations from her absence. She thought that Dodie would make an appearance at the hospital, but her mom's coworker told her that no one other than Macie came around. Darren didn't show up with flowers. Dodie didn't tag along with Macie.

She thought that they would fight against her restriction into her room. Maybe, they would plead their case to her mom, but she heard of nothing from their end.

She shouldn't even entertain Dodie's attempt at speaking to her.

"-Good thing that I found you. Because-"

"I'm sick and tired of making excuses for you Dodie." Ginger snapped. "You _lied_ for Darren. How could you look at me in the face and lie about the fact he was cheating on me?"

Dodie backtracked with a panicked smile. "Ginger, you don't understand my place in the squad was flimsy at best. I was a simple manager, but I have a chance to move up! I-I might have a chance at being an actual cheerleader!"

Ginger interrupted her. "I _was_ your best friend. I had to know. Here I was, telling everyone Darren was my boyfriend while he made me look like a fool. Now, Darren is showing off Simone like I never _existed."_

" _Was_ your best friend?" Dodie quivered. "B-But Ginger-"

Ginger shook her head. "Please, don't bother me. If you really cared for me, you would let me process everything on my own. I _need_ time."

Instead of responding, Dodie _wailed._

In front of the student body.

Ginger took a step back at the strong reaction. She didn't _understand_. She was supposed to be the one crying her eyes out. In between the twitches of pain from her surgery spot, she cried into her pillow over Darren. She beat her pillow over Dodie keeping secrets from her. At best, she wanted to see if her friendship with Dodie was _salvageable_.

Lingering students paused to look at the drama. Ginger's face burned in humiliation. This was why she didn't want to confront Dodie at school. She always managed to turn it around to make Ginger look bad.

Gathering herself, Ginger ended their conversation. "Goodbye, Dodie." As she walked away, she heard another cry from Dodie.

She ignored her.

* * *

Ginger managed to find an obscure table to isolate herself in.

After Dodie's display, Ginger didn't want to bump into anyone else. Her old classmates from Lucky Junior High looked at her with pity while others found her situation funny. If she were in their place, she would have chuckled a bit before gossiping with her old friends. Even though she told Macie she could stick to Dodie, she still missed having her around.

Her appetite was gone. The decent turkey sandwich she got from the cafeteria line didn't peak her interest. Usually, she would eat everything on her tray before eating the snacks in her backpack.

Her stomach hurt from the thought of eating.

A delicate cough broke Ginger out of her thoughts. "Excuse us, Ginger."

Looking up, Ginger's eyes widened at the sight of Courtney Gripling smiling down at her. Beside Courtney, Miranda checked herself in the mirror before shutting her compact.

Courtney smiled. "Is it alright for us to sit here?"

Ginger blinked.

Out of everyone, she didn't expect Courtney or Miranda to check up on her. After all, they were, at best, _acquaintances._ She might have a somewhat closer bond with Courtney, but Miranda was more or less an _unwilling_ tagalong.

Miranda tapped her shoe with a grimace. "Are you going to let us sit here or not?

Ginger blushed before she motioned to the empty seats in front of her. For years, she watched those two strut down the halls of Lucky Junior High. They always seemed _unreachable_ and far from her reach. The shining beacons of their student body.

Like many teenagers, Ginger wanted nothing more than to fit in. She went through different plans to make herself stand out against the crowd. Whether it was trying on make up, talking to bad boys, or telling tall tales, she did it all. Nothing boosted her _reputation_. Although, she made a deep impression on Courtney Grippling. Anytime they met in the hall, Courtney waved at her with a sweet smile. Miranda on the other than, glared at her as if she would steal her best friend from under her nose.

Ginger had her own best friends, thank you. She didn't need to steal someone else's friend. Friends were made organically, not through force. At the time, Ginger envied Miranda's status as Courtney's friend, but the feeling passed when she spent time with her friends.

Out of their trio, Macie doubted ever getting into the group. She knew herself well enough to know that the popular girls would find her strange. Macie's hidden self confidence helped to keep her grounded. She became the voice of reason for Dodie and Ginger.

Dodie jumped for the challenge. Ever since they were in elementary school, Dodie used _any_ opportunity to get into whatever popular clique at school. Once Courtney Gripling made her appearance, Dodie went into _overdrive._ Ginger could only handle Dodie's ramblings in one of them having the opportunity to be friends with Courtney Grippling before she tuned her out.

After witnessing the _desperation_ in Dodie's eyes, Ginger backed away. She supported her from the sidelines and watched as Dodie tried to get into Courtney's good graces. Ginger did her own little plans, but she never played with the idea of being friends with Courtney again.

When Courtney bumped into their path, she focused on _Ginger_. She fluttered her lashes and waved at her with a giggle. Ginger couldn't lie about the fact she felt her heart skip a beat over being _noticed._

* * *

Courtney reached out her hand and patted Ginger's shoulder. "I never got the chance to visit you in the hospital, but I'm glad you're okay." She beamed. "Miranda sent the flowers."

Miranda hissed. " _Courtney_!"

Ginger smiled light. "Thank you, Courtney. Thanks Miranda."

Miranda rolled her eyes and muttered. "No problem." She sounded pained in having to act through niceties. Typical Miranda.

Ginger sipped from her juice box before she sighed. "At least, you two haven't believed the rumors."

Crossing her legs together, Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "We believe _legitimate_ gossip. Little bottom feeders spread drama to entertain themselves. Besides, we know better than to believe _horrible_ rumors."

Ginger poked at her sandwich. "I see."

Courtney licked her glossy lips. "I heard about Darren." Ginger flinched. "Out of all the little boys out there, I didn't think he would go behind your back. Such a terrible thing. I didn't think he was capable of being so selfish!"

Tutting, Miranda checked her nails. "I could have told you that he leave you for a cheerleader. It's the order of things. Football players _always_ date the _cheerleaders."_ She leered at Ginger from the corner of her eyes. "Good girls like you don't get the star player."

Ginger bit inside of her cheek to keep herself steady. She knew of Miranda's tactics. Having been on the receiving end of her scathing words, she knew better than to fall for her tricks. Miranda said hurtful things to cause a reaction out of her victims.

But, she couldn't hide the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

 _"Miranda!"_ Courtney exclaimed. "Look what you have done." She took her handkerchief from her pocket and reached over the table to dab at Ginger's face.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Foutley had to learn the lesson the hard way. If she thought about their _immense_ difference in status, she wouldn't have gotten hurt by some _boy."_

Courtney used one hand to cradle Ginger's cheek while the other dried her tears. "There are better ways of wording things, Miranda. Poor Ginger has gone through heartbreak _and_ a friendship heartbreak. Give her a break."

Ginger stiffened at Courtney's soft fingers touching her skin. There were instances where Courtney touched her for make up or face mask applying purposes, but those were quick touches. This time, Courtney took her sweet time drying her _humiliating_ tears.

"There! All done." Courtney beamed before she sat back down on her seat.

Miranda kept on spouting words as Ginger gathered herself together. "Don't get me started on Bishop. You are better off without that _leech_. She took advantage of your _softness_ to stick around you. You forgive too _easily,_ Foutley."

Ginger gave Miranda her full attention. "Is that what other people thought of her?"

Miranda let out a cackle as Courtney sheepishly twirled her hair.

Courtney bit into her lower lip. "Well...she was always too ...what's a nice way to put this. Overbearing?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "That's putting it likely. She was _pathetic_."

Ginger winced.

Miranda continued. "Listen, Foutley. It's your decision to go back to your little friends. Either you want to go through high school alone or with friends that will turn against you for a _sprinkle_ of popularity. Trust and believe, Bishop will do it again."

Ginger fiddled with her curls and looked down at her lap. "Why are you telling me all this? I thought you hated me."

Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "I'm feeling _generous_ in my advice. Seeing you wander around this school so _pathetically,_ tugged at my _limited_ heartstrings." She wrinkled her nose at the sandwich in Ginger's tray. "You actually like that?"

Ginger sighed. "I'm not very hungry right now." She pushed the tray away from her. "Nothing tastes good. Everything tastes gross."

* * *

Throughout the rest of that week, Ginger wandered listless and without purpose. She automatically went through her classes while giving the impression she listened to whoever talked to her. Ignoring the knowing glances of Courtney and Miranda, Ginger attended school with a fake smile on her face.

At some point after school, Ginger went toward the front entrance of the school. In her daze, Ginger bumped into Darren. _Literally._

She lifted her head to apologize to the person she bumped into when she stared right into Darren's eyes. Eye wide, she backed away from him, screaming in her head for her reaction. Out of the both of them, Darren should be shuffling away in shame. Yet, Darren didn't look ruffled or remorseful.

Darren broke the tension with an apology. "Hey Ginger, sorry for bumping into you." He looked at her side, concern etched on his face. "Is your wound okay?"

"Mostly healed." Ginger snipped.

"Oh." Darren rubbed the back of his neck. "So...how are you doing?"

Ginger breathed through her nose before she said. "Never speak to me again. I'm sure Simone won't like you speaking to your ex. Although, I'm sure she didn't mind being the second woman anyways." She kept a firmness in her tone.

Darren took a step forward, Ginger stepped back. "Listen, Ginger, I didn't mean for things to end this way. These feelings just grabbed me so fast and I didn't want Simone to date another guy. Surely, you understand how fast someone falls in love."

"Then, I meant nothing to you?"

"You do! You're my best friend! I-"

Ginger gulped down the lump in her throat. She meant _nothing_ to Darren. In the end, she was nothing more than a placeholder before he got the woman he always wanted. She overheard his parents boasting about their second son being another ladies man and finding such a pretty girl for a girlfriend. Ginger didn't need to listen anymore to know that they didn't see her as the right one for their son.

"You could have told me! I would have understood if you told me that you loved Simone." Ginger stabbed her finger into his chest. "We could have broken up, worked things out, and went back to being _friends._ Do you have any idea how much you _hurt me?"_

Darren averted his eyes in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No. You weren't thinking about anyone but yourself." Ginger sniffled. "I had a lot of time to think in the hospital. I thought that maybe we could go back the way we were before. Now, I don't think we can do that. This is too painful for me."

Darren's chest heaved at the reminder of Ginger being in the hospital. He wanted nothing more than to visit her, but Simone distracted him through taking him to a party. Her kisses further blanked his mind to anything but her perfect figure and sweet smell.

By the time he remembered about Ginger, she was discharged from the hospital and went home. He didn't find it appropriate to visit her. He was sure that Mrs. Foutley found out about everything and wouldn't let him through. He couldn't go through the _embarrassment._

"You got what you wanted. A pretty cheerleader for a girlfriend." Ginger blinked back her tears, but her vision blurred from the overflow of her tears. "You don't need to speak to the artsy nerd anymore. You have new friends now."

Darren reached out his hands and gripped her shoulders. "You're my friend. Even if you don't think so, I value you so much. I love you, Ginger."

"Please, don't say that to me." Ginger shook her head as tears trickled down her face. "Don't ever tell me you love me when you don't mean it." She removed Darren's hands from her shoulders and rushed past him.

* * *

Ginger hid herself in the bathroom and cried inside one of the stalls. She didn't have the luxury of Dodie and Macie running in to comfort her. No one followed after her to offer advice or say anything to soothe her from her tears. In fact, she spent ten minutes crying before someone opened the door. A group of girls came in, giggling, having the time of their life.

A reminder of what she used to have.

From that point, Ginger buried her face into her knees and let her tears run free. She didn't want anyone to hear her sobbing in the bathroom. Her breakdown would make the gossip mill before she returned back to school the next day. She had enough of the rumors about the reason she was in the hospital.

Those girls left the bathroom with claims of going to the mall.

Ginger left the stall to wash her face with cold water. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face. Looking into the mirror, her eyes were swollen and red. She couldn't hide the fact she cried from her mom. She would ask questions that she didn't want to answer.

No use stalling.

Her mom would call the school or come inside looking for her.

Dabbing her eyes again with the wet paper towel, she tossed it in the trash. She clenched the strap of her backpack before she stormed out of the bathroom.

Somehow, Ginger crossed paths with Courtney. Curious. Courtney _rarely_ stayed afterschool.

They made eye contact and Courtney's eyebrows lifted up. Without any word, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Ginger buried her nose into the crook of Courtney's neck and inhaled her expensive perfume. She felt a semblance of comfort in having someone shield her from her problems.

Courtney said nothing as he ran her fingers through her hair. They separated after some time and Ginger found herself missing her arms. Courtney hugged her one more time before she rushed down the hallway.

Feeling better, Ginger gathered her bearings and went out the front doors. Seeing her mom's buggy made her rub her eyes with her sleeve. If she acted cool, she would make it home and sleep the afternoon away. Rushing down the stairs, she opened the buggy and said hello to her mom. She kept her face away from her mom and her mom didn't know any better.

* * *

Carl slammed the door to Ginger's room open and strutted in carrying a tray. He ignored Ginger yelling at him to get out of her room and placed the tray on her desk. The confusion on her face brought him _immense_ satisfaction. He enjoyed confusing her over his actions.

"I brought pie." He announced through motioning the dessert in question. It was cut up in perfect triangles with small plates and forks on the side. "Do not worry your precious little head, the momster bought it fresh from the store."

Ginger turned around in her rolling chair with a sigh. "Why?"

"Can't a brother bring his older sister a pie?"

Ginger arched a brow. "Not when you add weird things to it."

Carl placed a hand over his heart. "Oh...the pain. So little trust."

Ginger rolled her eyes before she grabbed a plate off the tray. She served herself a slice of pie. Just to be nice, she served Carl his own piece and motioned to her bed. Carl remained standing as he munched on his piece of pie. Thinking it was safe, Ginger took her own bite.

It tasted like normal apple pie.

Carl asked with a mouthful of pie. "So, what's going on with your friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hoods talked about his sister crying all over the house." Carl leaned against Ginger's desk. "Something about not being you breaking your friendship over a guy."

Ginger ate a piece of her pie. "It's true. Dodie isn't my friend anymore."

Carl arched a brow before flipping down onto the floor. "Lay it on me sis."

Eating another piece of pie, Ginger snorted. "Since when do you care if I'm friends with Dodie or not?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders. "I don't. I just want to know what I'm getting into before I go over and visit Hoods. You never know, Mrs. B might not let me into their house. She sometimes gets into these bouts of mama bear mode that I need to know whether to poke her or not."

"Not that you care. You'll make her mad anyway." Ginger placed the plate right next to her. "We're just... not compatible as friends anymore."

Carl motioned his hand in a circle for Ginger to continue. _"And?_ What was it?"

Ginger glared at Carl. "It's _complicated."_

Carl insisted. "So? Was she a bad friend or what?"

Ginger averted her eyes with a huff. "Yeah. She...kept secrets from me and wasn't sorry when I found out. Either way, I'm still thinking if I will be her friend again. It's my decision. I'm leaning toward stopping our friendship completely. With Mace...it's awkward right now."

"Eh, you'll know it when you see them again." Carl ate more of his pie before he motioned to her locked window. "You never lock that window, sis."

Ginger bit into her lower lip. "Darren broke up with me. So...I'm not letting him come over anymore."

"Want me to chase him off if I see him?" Carl asked with a mischievous smile. "I have always wanted to test out this launcher and there's this gross stink bomb in my room I can launch at him."

Ginger chuckled before ruffling his hair. "No. Don't bother. You don't have to waste your projects on him."

Carl rolled his eyes. "If you say so, sis." He muttered under his breath. "I'll do it when he least expects it."

* * *

Years later, Ginger came to terms with her past. She didn't hold anger or resentments for Dodie _or_ Darren. After all, holding onto such pain didn't help her in the long run. She needed to let go in order to move on in her life. Sure, it took months of self reflection and spending time with her family, but she pulled herself out of her rut.

At some point in high school, she became _amicable_ with Dodie, but spoke to Macie like old times. Although, Macie branched out to make new friends that shared her interests. This left Dodie to continue on trying to gain passage into the popular crowd.

She never rose in popularity.

Simone dumped Darren for another football player. Rumors spread that Simone spent time with the guy in secret. Many students claimed to have caught them in close proximity, almost lovey dovey in how they stared at one another. Darren's Patterson legacy kept him from the shame and Simone took a hit to her popularity. She recovered without issue.

Ginger felt Darren's stare whenever they were in the same room. Whenever she opened her window, Darren looked up at her from his backyard with a longing smile. But, Darren didn't dare to approach her. Just as well, Ginger wouldn't know what to tell him.

The scandal of the Gripling family caused Courtney to leave their high school. Her tagalongs abandoned her, but Miranda stayed loyal even after Courtney transferred. It showed that Miranda _valued_ their friendship despite the sudden change in Courtney's financial status.

Ginger managed to intercept Courtney at her old home before she left. She slapped her phone number into Courtney's hand. Even though Courtney knew her phone number, she wanted to show her that she was _welcome_ to call her. Courtney cried before hugging her tight. She nuzzled their faces together before she entered her car.

Ginger tried not to think too much into Courtney blowing her a kiss from the backseat of her car.

* * *

After she typed the last word of her novella, Ginger wrote a quick email to Miranda before she stretched her arms up above her head. She let out a satisfied groan and leaned against her chair. She finished the last bit of her fantasy novella. A fun story to show a different side to her short stories. Her novella popped into her mind after a vacation to Morocco with her fiancé. Technically, it was a work vacation, but Ginger tagged along for the travel experience.

The moment she returned home, the words she wrote in her notebook transferred onto her desktop. Everything seemed to flow from her fingers as she went into a writing craze. Her fiancé supplied her with copious amounts of coffee before she developed her photos. They understood their work flows and didn't resent the other for their careers.

After the turmoil of her family life, Courtney dove into photography. She bought a good camera from the little money she had left, outside of her trust fund, and took photos. The hobby turned into a passion project where she used her old connections to book gigs. Throughout university, Courtney continued on building her portfolio and became well known for her amazing images.

After Courtney transferred to another school, they became penpals and used their limited phone calls a month for each other. Ginger supplied gossip of their old classmates while Courtney spoke about her new life. On certain months, Miranda intercepted into a three way call and Ginger couldn't help but laugh at Miranda's sarcastic remarks.

Without Courtney, Miranda and Ginger turned into sort of friends that tolerated one another for their shared friend. Ginger learned not to take Miranda's words at face value which benefited their relationship for the better.

Ginger found herself falling in love with Courtney through these long distance calls. She situated herself into being one sided since Courtney talked about boys who flirted with her. Once they all entered university, the unlimited amount of men caused Ginger to hide her secret.

To Ginger's shock, Courtney made the first move.

On one of their rare meet ups, Courtney suggested a movie night at her apartment. A little alcohol in their systems and they kissed. Ginger remembered some B rated horror flick played in the background as they confessed to one another. It became one of their nostalgic movies. Their first date was a home cooked meal while listening to the radio.

When Miranda found out about their relationship, Miranda rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised. Claiming that Courtney obsessed over Ginger than socially acceptable, Courtney pouted during most of their lunch.

Ginger couldn't help but tease her whenever the occasion gave her the opportunity.

Looking at her desk, she saw the newest family photo. She ended up visiting her mom at the new house for Christmas. Her mom and Dave sat in the middle with huge smiles on their faces. They wore gaudy Christmas sweaters without shame. Ginger loved gifting those ugly sweaters to them if only to see them laugh at the puns. Carl and Hoodsey posed in wacky poses on the right side. On the left, stood Ginger with her gorgeous fiancé, Courtney.

A kiss to the cheek made her turn her head to the other side. Ginger smiled big as Courtney kissed her lips. "Morning lovely,"

"Morning, dear." Courtney peeked down at the desktop and saw the word document was open. " _Ooooh_. Did you finish your novel?"

Ginger nodded her head. "I sent an email to Miranda to let her know I finished." Courtney slid into Ginger's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "She'll call later and then rip it apart in person."

Courtney said. "At least, I can spend time with you until you go on a book tour."

Ginger arched a brow. "We just returned from a trip to Spain. Furthermore, who said you weren't coming along with me?"

"Meh. You never know, Miranda tends to keep me away whenever I tag along on your tours. You know how she gets when it comes to her managing skills."

"Yeah, you're right." Ginger chuckled.

"Besides, the trip to Spain was a month ago. And I was working for most of that trip, Miss Foutley!" Courtney pouted. "We didn't go to the touristy places or the beaches. You _owe_ me."

Ginger pinched Courtney's cheek which earned her a swat on her arm. "I owe _you?_ Miss Gripling, you dragged me to every single one of your photo shoots. You can't blame me for the lack of free time. You make the hours."

Courtney pouted. "Well, I'll have to pencil in a few hours of sight seeing on the next trip!" 

**The End.**


End file.
